<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Makes You So Special? by lumosflies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453679">What Makes You So Special?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosflies/pseuds/lumosflies'>lumosflies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Childhood Friends, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Confessions, Drinking, Established Relationship, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Inspired by New Girl (TV 2011), Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Multiple Endings, Near Death Experiences, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, Tags May Change, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosflies/pseuds/lumosflies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo says "I love you," to Tsukishima for the first time and has a near-death experience on the same day. </p><p>He also meets his Tsukishima's childhood friend who wrote love letters that were never delivered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. you put my head in such a flurry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <span>Story inspired by the New Girl episode, "Return to Sender" (5x20)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> <span>Title inspired by "<a href="https://youtu.be/kLf8J2QQJBU">w.a.m.s</a>" by Fall Out Boy</span></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Happy birthday, Tsukki!”</p><p>Tetsurou watches his excitable roommate slide a box wrapped with a yellow ribbon across the kitchen table, and he can’t help smiling at the way his boyfriend lets Bokuto push his half-eaten breakfast aside. It’s a simple gesture that goes unnoticed by Bokuto, but Tetsurou appreciates the courtesy.</p><p>“Thanks,” Tsukishima says. “And don’t call me that.”</p><p>Bokuto just laughs and insists that Tsukishima opens the box. Akaashi passes a steaming mug to Tetsurou and sets another down at the table by Tsukishima on his way to his usual seat next to Bokuto.</p><p>Tetsurou watches Akaashi place a gentle hand around Bokuto’s between them on the table as Tsukishima unties the ribbon from his present. Tetsurou also notices the way Akaashi gives Bokuto’s hand an affectionate squeeze, and he thinks he could get used to mornings like this.</p><p>Then Tsukishima opens the box.</p><p>Tetsurou nearly chokes mid-sip when he sees a black shirt with tiny white owls printed across every inch of the fabric folded neatly inside the box. He ignores the side-eye from Tsukishima in favor of swallowing the scalding liquid.</p><p>Across the table, Bokuto grins widely at Tsukishima, completely unfazed.</p><p>“I remembered how much you liked my shirt last week so I got one for you to wear too!”</p><p>“It’s…” Tsukishima trails off as he lifts the shirt. “Thank you.”</p><p>He begins to fold the shirt again, but Bokuto protests.</p><p>“No, try it on! You’re gonna look so good at your party tonight.”</p><p>Tsukishima shares a look with Tetsurou, who just shrugs with an amused grin of his own. Finding no help from Tetsurou, Tsukishima turns to Akaashi.</p><p>“He’s still eating breakfast, Bokuto,” Akaashi says gently. “He should probably try it on later so he doesn’t get any stains on it.”</p><p>That seems to be enough of an excuse for Bokuto. He just shrugs and lets Akaashi lead him down the hall to get ready for the day. Tetsurou continues sipping his coffee as Tsukishima folds the shirt and sets the cover back on the box.</p><p>“I’m not wearing that,” Tsukishima says as soon as they’re alone.</p><p>“I think you’d look cute in it,” Tetsurou chuckles, reaching over to ruffle Tsukishima’s hair. “But since you’re in such a good mood today <em> and </em> it’s your birthday, I’ll come up with something if he asks.”</p><p>Tsukishima half-heartedly bats Tetsurou’s hand away from his head as he lets out a quiet huff in amusement. He carefully moves his present so he can finish eating. Tetsurou settles back in his seat, taking another sip of his coffee.</p><p>They don’t talk much over breakfast—rather, Tsukishima doesn’t talk much. Tetsurou occasionally speaks up to confirm their plans for the evening, but they eat and drink in comfortable silence for the most part. Tetsurou doesn’t mind, though. He relishes the rare times they get to spend alone together. </p><p>After they finish breakfast and wash the dishes, Tetsurou reluctantly walks Tsukishima to the door. If he had things his way, Tsukishima wouldn’t have to go to work on his own birthday. They share a quick kiss goodbye, then another when Tetsurou can’t bring himself to let go of Tsukishima’s arm just yet. When they pull away, Tsukishima just gives him a closed-mouth smile that muffles his already quiet laughter. Tetsurou’s heart jumps. </p><p>“I love the way you laugh,” he blurts out, causing his boyfriend to laugh more at the sudden outburst.</p><p>“You’re just trying to make me late for work,” Tsukishima says.</p><p>Tetsurou shakes his head, grinning. “No, I mean it! I love the way you always laugh with your mouth closed like you’re holding back some witty comment.”</p><p>That earns him another kiss on Tsukishima’s way out instead of a response. Tsukishima’s cheeks have a slight pink tint when Tetsurou watches him leave and waits until Tsukishima disappears into the elevator to close the door. He leans against it and closes his eyes with a pleased smile.</p><p> When they first started dating, Tsukishima was much more reserved with how he showed affection. Tetsurou is beyond thrilled that they’re at the point where Tsukishima not only accepts but also reciprocates his casual touches and kisses like second nature.</p><p>The sound of his friend’s disappointed voice pulls Tetsurou from his thoughts.</p><p>“Aw man, Tsukki forgot his shirt,” Bokuto whines from the kitchen.</p><p>“That’s too bad,” Tetsurou says as he re-enters the room. “I can bring it to him after work.”</p><p>Bokuto eyes him and raises an eyebrow at the grin still on Tetsurou’s face.</p><p>“Why do you look so happy about it?”</p><p>Tetsurou shrugs easily. “I’m just in a good mood today.”</p><hr/><p>Later, when Tetsurou picks up Tsukishima from work, he greets him with two boxes in his hand. One is a square box wrapped with red string from a bakery—Tsukishima’s favorite bakery—and the other is a slim velvet-covered box from a jewelry store in Tokyo.</p><p>Tsukishima doesn’t bother trying to hide his amused smile as he walks down the steps of the museum entrance. He waves goodbye to his coworkers, but he knows he’ll still see them in an hour or so at the bar Tetsurou reserved for the evening.</p><p>“We agreed that you weren’t going to give me any presents,” Tsukishima says once he’s close enough. “You already spent so much on the bar.”</p><p>“Oh did we?” Tetsurou asks innocently. “Must have slipped my mind.”</p><p>He hands Tsukishima the velvet box first. “Open this one first. I’m saving the best for last.”</p><p>Tsukishima eyes the other box suspiciously, but he opens the one in his hands without question. Tetsurou grins at the way Tsukishima’s eyes widen at the watch inside.</p><p>Tiny gold hands shine prominently against the black watch face and matching black strap. A closer look at the watch face shows Tsukishima an even smaller circle that displays just the passing seconds. It’s a tiny detail that Tetsurou insisted on when he visited the jewelry shop, but he <em> knows </em> his boyfriend, and he knows how much precision matters to him.</p><p>“Tetsurou…” Tsukishima begins, voice quiet and steady. “This is too much.”</p><p>Tetsurou shakes his head and reaches out to tilt Tsukishima’s chin up. </p><p>“It’s not too much because you’re worth so much more,” Tetsurou says fondly. “And because I love you.”</p><p>The flicker of hesitance in Tsukishima’s eyes would have been easy to miss if Tetsurou wasn’t already bracing himself for it. It was the same look Tsukishima had on his face when Tetsurou first confessed his feelings for him, and Tetsurou saw it once more when he first called him “Kei” in the heat of the moment. They didn’t talk about it, but Tetsurou kept calling him “Tsukishima” or “Tsukki” since then.</p><p>He and Tsukishima haven’t exactly said that to each other yet, but that doesn't mean he can’t feel it between them. Tetsurou is a patient man. He knows that he couldn’t push Tsukishima to do something he’s not ready to do even if he tried.</p><p>Just as Tetsurou predicated, Tsukishima regains his composure faster than he can blink. Tetsurou takes his silence as a sign to keep going. </p><p>“You don’t have to say it back,” he says gently. “I just needed you to know.”</p><p>Tetsurou begins to retract his hand, but Tsukishima catches his wrist in the next second. His lips crash into Tetsurou’s in a clumsy kiss. It takes Tetsurou a second to recover and let Tsukishima take the lead. If he’s breathless when they pull apart, Tsukishima takes pity on him by not mentioning it.</p><p>“What’s in that one?” He asks, pointing to the box in Testurou’s hands.</p><p>It’s more a formality. Tetsurou knows that Tsukishima <em> knows </em> what the boxes from his favorite bakery look like. He grins as he kneels before Tsukishima and pulls the string off of the box.</p><p>“Tsukishima Kei, will you make me the happiest man alive and be my date for tonight?”</p><p>Tsukishima rolls his eyes, but his lips are still curled in a slight smile. Testurou’s grin widens as he makes a show of opening the box to reveal the small strawberry shortcake inside.</p><p>“You’re an idiot,” Tsukishima says quietly as he takes the box in his hands.</p><p>Tetsurou stands and presses another kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.</p><p>“Is that a yes?”</p><p>Tsukishima’s laughter comes out as more of a satisfied hum. He starts walking toward Tetsurou’s car.</p><p>“Obviously.”</p><hr/><p>They fill their first hour or so at the bar with small talk with Tsukishima’s friends and acquaintances. Tetsurou knows that Tsukishima prefers to keep these interactions brief, so he always makes an excuse for them to keep moving around the room to greet the other guests. Tetsurou also made sure much earlier that this room would only be filled with Tsukishima’s guests.</p><p>At some point, some of Tsukishima’s teammates from college drag him over to their booth, and Tetsurou hovers near the end of the table until Tsukishima catches his eye and nods. The chatter throughout the room makes it hard to hear anyone beyond an arm’s length, but Tetsurou doesn’t need to hear his boyfriend to understand that he’s comfortable for now.</p><p>Tetsurou makes his way over to the bar, where Bokuto and Akaashi are already sitting and sipping on their drinks. The bartender slides a beer bottle across the counter before he can take the empty seat next to Bokuto. </p><p>“On the house,” the man behind the counter says.</p><p>Tetsurou shakes his head. “Sorry, Oikawa. I’m driving tonight.”</p><p>Before Oikawa can recollect the bottle, Bokuto happily takes it in his hands. Oikawa glares at him.</p><p>“What?” Bokuto asks innocently.</p><p>“That was my treat for <em> him </em>,” Oikawa says, gesturing at Tetsurou. “But now it’s going on your tab.”</p><p>That doesn’t seem to deter Bokuto, who shrugs and begins drinking. Oikawa rolls his eyes and grabs an empty glass.</p><p>“You want the designated driver’s special?” he asks Tetsurou.</p><p>“As long as you make it with love.”</p><p>Oikawa blows a kiss at Tetsurou and gets to work. He mixes the ginger beer with seltzer water and lime juice just as carefully as he would a real cocktail. Oikawa tops it off with a lime garnish, and Tetsurou accepts the drink with a smile.</p><p>“I’m surprised you left him alone for more than five minutes,” Oikawa comments.</p><p>Tetsurou shrugs. “What can I say? I’m secure as hell.”</p><p>Over Bokuto’s shoulder, Akaashi shoots him a look. There’s a hint of concern in Akaashi's slightly raised eyebrow, but Tetsurou waves him off. Oikawa’s snort is less subtle. Instead of answering either of them, Tetsurou takes another sip of his drink.</p><p>“What happened to Tsukki’s new shirt?” Bokuto asks.</p><p>“Sorry man,” Tetsurou says, “I couldn’t get it over to him during lunch and we went straight from the museum to here.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s okay,” Bokuto shrugs. “Thanks for trying.”</p><p>He returns his attention to Akaashi, who has the sense to change the subject again and asks Oikawa how his week went. A few minutes later, a second bartender on duty joins them, and the conversation seems to pick up where it left off before Tetsurou’s arrival. </p><p>He’s content to just listen and sip his mocktail until the group of college friends roars with laughter behind him. Tetsurou turns to look for the cause of their outburst.</p><p>A new person is sitting at the table now, Tetsurou observes, with light brown hair and about a thousand freckles scattered across his cheeks. He laughs easily from his seat next to Tsukishima and reaches a hand up to the bridge of his nose to mimic Tsukishima’s gesture for pushing his glasses up and glaring at others. The table bursts into laughter again.</p><p>Tetsurou can vaguely remember him from the few pictures Tsukishima has at his apartment, but he can’t remember his name. He also doesn’t remember Tsukishima laughing so casually around anyone, not even when it’s just the two of them.</p><p>“What the hell?” Bokuto gasps from beside him. “Tsukki never laughs like that for us!”</p><p>“Maybe he’s just really close with his old friends,” Akaashi offers.</p><p>He shares another look with Tetsurou, who nods stiffly in response.</p><p>“Yeah, he probably just missed them,” Tetsurou says.</p><p>Akaashi seems just as convinced as himself, but they silently agree to let this wavering feeling slide for now. It’s Tsukishima’s birthday, after all. The last thing they want is for anyone to cause a scene.</p><p>“Well it looks like <em> he </em>certainly missed our dear friend Tsukki,” Oikawa says.</p><p>“What—”</p><p>“Oh my god, just turn around!”</p><p>Tetsurou looks over his shoulder again just in time to see the newcomer wrap his arms around Tsukishima. Tsukishima rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t push the other man’s arms off of him either.</p><p>“The last time I hugged Tsukki like that he gave me the dirtiest death glare,” Bokuto says with a pout.</p><p>Akaashi takes this as his cue to reassure his boyfriend that Tsukishima just enjoys his personal space. Tetsurou turns back to his friends and shrugs.</p><p>“Whatever. That’s fine,” he says quietly. “It’s fine because <em> I’m </em>not the jealous type.”</p><p>Another man approaches the group from behind the counter. He’s wearing the same all-black uniform as Oikawa, but the t-shirt stretches across his chest and shoulders just a little more than Oikawa’s.</p><p>“Who’s not jealous?” he asks.</p><p>“Just in time, Daichi,” Oikawa claps excitedly. “I, for one, am not looking forward to Tetsu finally snapping tonight.”</p><p>Tetsurou rolls his eyes. “I just said I’m not jealous.”</p><p>“Yeah, and Kou here isn’t disappointed that Tsukki didn’t wear his monstrosity bird shirt,” Oikawa chuckles.</p><p>Daichi ignores Bokuto’s protests in defense of his unique fashion style and turns Tetsurou.</p><p>“What’s going on with you and Tsukishima?”</p><p>Tetsurou sighs. Of course, Daichi has to be straightforward and get to the root of the problem as soon as he joins the conversation. He knows about their group’s personal lives just as much as Oikawa’s—which, Tetsurou thinks—maybe a little too much for two bartenders who only see their favorite regulars about twice a week.</p><p>“Nothing’s going on,” Tetsurou tries to explain. “He’s catching up with some old friends and these knuckleheads think it means he likes them better than us.”</p><p>Daichi nods then spares a glance over at Tsukishima’s table.</p><p>“Somehow I doubt that,” he says seriously.</p><p>Tetsurou holds his hand up in a “see?” gesture to his friends.</p><p>“If Tsukishima really didn’t like you, you would be the first to know,” Daichi continues.</p><p>Tetsurou nods in agreement. “That’s true. You guys should have seen him the first time I tried to talk to him.”</p><p>Oikawa unties the apron from his waist and hangs it up on the wall by the door Daichi had entered from.</p><p>“You could always make <em> him </em> jealous,” he says.</p><p>Daichi shakes his head. “That’s a horrible idea.”</p><p>Oikawa scoffs in mock offense. Although he’s technically relieved of his shift, he always stays behind for a few minutes when their group is there.</p><p>“Alright, let’s take a poll,” he says. “Raise a hand if you <em> didn’t </em> find the love of your life in high school and therefore have at least <em> some </em> experience in the dating world that you can use to advise your friends.”</p><p>Only Oikwawa and Tetsurou raise their hands. Akaashi quietly sips on his drink, Bokuto grins at his boyfriend, and Daichi stares Oikawa down.</p><p>Daichi clears his throat. “You and Iwaizumi literally grew up together. How does that not count?”</p><p>“True, but we still dated around until we found each other again,” Oikawa brushes him off. “Tooru, twelve. Daichi, three.”</p><p>“As much as I hate to say it, he made a decent point about the experience part,” Tetsurou says, wincing.</p><p>Daichi opens his mouth to argue again and Oikawa begins to gloat, but Tetsurou cuts both men off.</p><p>“But I agree with Daichi. That sounds like a horrible idea,” Tetsuro says. “Can we just drop it altogether, though? It’s not that serious.”</p><p>The group mumbles and hums amongst themselves. None of them seem convinced besides Daichi, who didn’t have to see Tsukishima let someone make him laugh hard enough to show his teeth and put his arms around him in a tight hug.</p><p>Oikawa scoffs again and pushes the door open, finally ready to make his melodramatic exit.</p><p>“Fine, see if I ever give you assholes free drinks again.”</p><p>With that, he disappears into the kitchen and Bokuto returns his attention to his drink.</p><p>“He says that every time we annoy him,” he chuckles. “But we’re his favorites. We all know that.”</p><p>Tetsurou gets up from his seat and pushes his empty glass across the counter to Daichi. “I’ll be right back. Just need some fresh air.”</p><p>He walks across the room without a glance back at anyone, not even Tsukishima and his apparently close friend, and exits to the busy sidewalk. More people have come out to unwind after work, and they don’t seem to pay attention to Tetsurou as they shove past him.</p><p>Tetsurou keeps his gaze on the sidewalk as he makes his way to the parking lot—at least, he tries to go there. He barely gets a foot onto the pavement when a pair of hands grab him from behind and yank him away from the parking lot entrance.</p><p>Tetsurou doesn’t have enough time to react to the stranger grabbing him when he sees a motorcycle fly past him way too fast for someone leaving an almost full parking lot in the middle of the busiest part of town.</p><p>“What the—” he turns around to face his savior.</p><p>The man standing before him has the same freckles Tetsurou recognized from his boyfriend’s pictures. His face flushes a slight shade of red and his wide eyes scan Tetsurou for confirmation that he was, in fact, safe and sound. His voice is soft and shaken with residual fear when he speaks.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t know your name and I just saw that guy about to run you over and there wasn’t enough time to get your attention and—”</p><p>“Thank you,” Tetsurou lets out a shaky breath. “You just saved me.”</p><p>“I’m sorry—wait, what?” The man looks just as confused as Tetsurou is dazed.</p><p>Tetsurou repeats himself. “You just saved me. I was about to get flattened right there and you saved me. I literally owe you my life!”</p><p>The man blushes harder and Tetsurou knows enough to back off and give him space.</p><p>“I’m Kuroo,” he says, holding a hand out.</p><p>The man’s eyes widen even more and his mouth drops in a short gasp when he comes to a realization. “Oh, <em> of course </em> . Of course, <em> you’re </em> Tsukki’s Kuroo!”</p><p>Instead of shaking Tetsurou’s hand, brings the heels of his palms up to his face, rubbing at his eyes. Then, he bends over slightly, resting his hands on his knees as he shakes his head in disbelief.</p><p>Tetsurou lowers his hand, unsure of how to react to <em> this </em> reaction of him.</p><p>“Hey, are you okay?” he asks.</p><p>The stranger shakes his head again with a hollow laugh.</p><p>“Not at all,” he says as he straightens up and holds his hand out. “I’m Yamaguchi, by the way.”</p><p> “Nice to meet you, Yamaguchi.” Tetsurou shakes his hand. “Although, I wish we could have met under better circumstances if I’m being honest.”</p><p>Yamaguchi lets out another awkward laugh and reaches up to run a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I kind of feel the same way...not that I’m not happy to meet you or anything. I’m just…”</p><p>Yamaguchi lets out another shaky laugh. Tetsurou wishes he didn’t see the way Yamaguchi looked up at him with a sad smile.</p><p>“I know it’s not much compared to saving my life, but can I buy you a drink, Yamaguchi?”</p><p>Yamaguchi nods. “Yeah, I’d like that.”</p><hr/><p>The atmosphere in the bar is painfully <em> normal </em> after a near-death experience that was only prevented by the one person who had made Tetsurou begin to question his relationship with his boyfriend.</p><p>They sit across from each other at an empty table. It’s far enough from the bar and Tsukishima’s college friends for anyone to notice they slipped back into the room, but Tetsurou had to at least let Daichi know he was back to order their drinks.</p><p>Tetsurou returns to their isolated table with a bottle of beer and a glass of water. When Yamaguchi raises an eyebrow at his drink of choice, he just shrugs.</p><p>“I’m driving tonight,” he explains.</p><p>The unspoken “<em> with Kei </em>,” that he wants to add is too loud for Tetsurou’s liking.</p><p>“So...I’m ‘Tsukki’s Kuroo,’” Tetsurou says.</p><p>Yamaguchi nods. “I knew he had a boyfriend called Kuroo, but I didn’t actually know <em> who </em> Kuroo was until now.”</p><p>Tetsurou takes a sip of his water. Yamaguchi seems to understand this signal to keep talking.</p><p>“Look, I just wanted to say that I <em> never </em> want to come between Tsukki and someone he l—” Yamaguchi pauses and clears his throat. “Someone he’s happy with.”</p><p>All Tetsurou wants now are answers, but he just has more questions with each passing minute. Yamaguchi looks at him with so much weight in just one look, and Tetsurou feels his questioning expression soften. </p><p>He decides to settle on the softball questions first. Yamaguchi speaks at the same time.</p><p>“How do you know him?”</p><p>“Kuroo, I need to tell you something.”</p><p>Yamaguchi is frowning now. Tetsurou nods to let him go on.</p><p>“It’s going to make me sound like a complete asshole, and I don’t blame you if you don’t want to hear it, but I need to tell you.”</p><p>His posture gradually straightens as he starts the story of Tsukishima saving Yamaguchi from his childhood bullies. He learns that ever since that day, they looked out for each other as they grew up. Tsukishima joined the same school clubs as Yamaguchi throughout middle school and high school, and they had only really separated when they went to college.</p><p>“That’s when I started writing these letters,” Yamaguchi sighs.</p><p>“What letters?”</p><p>Tetsurou watches Yamaguchi reach into his jacket pocket and pull out a stack of envelopes tied together with a single string. The envelopes are all different sizes and colors, but the addresses marked in the middle are all for the same person: Tsukishima Kei.</p><p>“You know how Tsukki just has that natural, quiet charm?” Yamaguchi asks. “It’s not really like he’s trying to be charming. He’s actually kind of a jerk to people a lot of the time, but when he’s on your side he doesn’t really tell you. He just shows you how he cares in his own subtle ways.”</p><p>Tetsurou knows exactly what he’s talking about. He gulps his water. This isn’t how he thought tonight would go at all.</p><p>“That made me fall in love with him over the years,” Yamaguchi confesses. “Well, that, and the way he was always the most supportive person I had in my life besides my parents.”</p><p>He holds his breath and looks at Tetsurou to check his expression again. All Tetsurou can do is stare back at him in shock as he processes everything Yamaguchi just said.</p><p>“I just felt so lost during my first year of college that I started writing these letters to make myself feel better,” Yamaguchi says. “At first, they were just for me. I had no plans to send them to Tsukki because I didn’t want to risk our friendship.”</p><p>“But then one day, I decided to take some of Tsukki’s advice about being kinder to myself, so I took the risk and I started sending these letters while I was studying abroad for my third year,” he sighs. “It was the most scared I’ve ever been in my life, but I think I needed to do that just to put my feelings into words and let him know exactly how I felt.</p><p>Tetsurou wishes Yamaguchi wasn’t so sincere and honest at this moment. He wishes that Yamaguchi wasn’t the one who selflessly saved his life for a stranger and felt the need to confess that he was in love with that stranger’s boyfriend. Most of all, he wishes that neither of them had to hear how his voice nearly breaks at his next question.</p><p>“Then what happened?”</p><p>“He never mentioned them,” Yamaguchi says. “I thought he was just trying to be nice and preserve our friendship without hurting my feelings. But then I got this in the mail today.”</p><p>He pushes the stack of letters between them closer to Tetsurou. It’s only now that Tetsurou braces himself to turn them over and realize they’re all still sealed shut. He flips the letters over again and reads “RETURN TO SENDER” stamped on the top of the stack.</p><p>“He never got them,” Tetsurou says quietly. “Holy shit…”</p><p>“Yeah…” Yamaguchi nods, frowning.</p><p>A few beats of silence pass between them. Then, Tetsurou finds his voice again.</p><p>“Do you still love him?”</p><p>Another nod. Tetsurou feels his heart sink.</p><p>“Yes.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!!</p><p>This is a little different than my usual fics, but I wanted to try something new. Next update should be soon!</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/jijisdeliveries">Twitter</a> | <a href="https://lumosflies.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. my soles are in hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I love Kei so much. More than I ever thought I would...but he deserves to know about this."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EDIT: Yamaguchi's letters can now be found in a oneshot here: "<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30322365">pages inked to bring you back</a>"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamaguchi’s voice sounds equally strained, and it just makes Tetsurou feel worse.</p><p>“But I can’t give these to him now,” Yamaguchi says. “I was actually trying to decide whether I should just leave or stick it out for the rest of the night when I ran into you out there.”</p><p>“I’m gonna be honest,” Tetsurou begins, “I’m finding it really hard to root for myself here.”</p><p>They sit in silence for a few more minutes. They don’t meet each other’s eyes, but Tetsurou can feel Yamaguchi’s gaze burning into him as he stares at the untouched envelopes.</p><p>“I want you to have them,” Yamaguchi says to break the silence. “I can’t give them to Tsukki, and I definitely can’t take them home with me now. So you should get to throw them out.”</p><p>If Yamaguchi hadn’t just poured his heart out to the one person standing between him and the love of his life, Tetsurou wouldn’t have believed him.</p><p>“Throw them out? You’re not even going to tell him how you feel?”</p><p>“I can’t.” Yamaguchi shakes his head. “It’s been years since I sent these, and you obviously care so much about him...Why do you want me to tell him?”</p><p>Tetsurou finishes the remainder of his glass. Part of him is thankful that he’s a designated driver tonight so he can at least process all of this without booze clouding his judgment. Part of him hates the other part of him that agreed to drive tonight because he has to process all of this while sober.</p><p>“I love Kei so much,” Tetsurou agrees. “More than I ever thought I would...but he deserves to know about this. Even if it means losing him.”</p><p>When Yamaguchi laughs quietly, Tetsurou realizes this is the first time he’s heard Yamaguchi sound genuinely happy all night.</p><p>“You’re either really cool or really cocky,” Yamaguchi says.</p><p>This whole situation is so ridiculous, Tetsurou realizes. The two people who fell in love with Tsukishima Kei are sitting at a table together and discussing whether or not to give him the love letters the postal service failed to deliver nearly a decade ago.</p><p>“<em> You’re </em> either really cool or really cocky,” Tetsurou chuckles.</p><p>Tetsurou takes the letters in his hand and puts them in his coat pocket. When he stands, Yamaguchi lets out a relieved sigh and rises from his seat as well.</p><p>“I better get going.”</p><p>They stare at each other for a moment, unsure of how to part ways. How could he say goodbye to someone who just turned his world upside down and handed him the switch to make things right at the cost of their own wellbeing?</p><p>“Thank you, Yamaguchi,” Tetsurou says, bowing his head slightly.</p><p>Yamaguchi returns the gesture and turns to leave. “I’m glad he has you.”</p>
<hr/><p>Tetsurou makes a decision the next morning.</p><p>His heart aches at the sight of his boyfriend sleeping peacefully in his bed, his blond hair mussed and lips parted slightly. Tetsurou wonders if this is the last time he’ll be able to see Tsukishima like this.</p><p>Still, he forces himself to carefully untangle their legs and crawl out from the covers. He stretches his arms high above his head as his bare feet hit the cool wooden floor, and he takes a deep breath. He can do this.</p><p>It takes him another minute to change to pull on a t-shirt and sweatpants. A quick look at the mirror hanging on his closet door confirms that he’s decent enough to wander out into the hallway. His hair, however, is forever a lost cause.</p><p>Although Bokuto never minded—and he certainly never cared about whether he was decent himself—Tetsurou still feels the need to wear at least one article of clothing besides his underwear in the common areas of their home.</p><p>It’s strange, he thinks, to see the apartment so quiet and empty past seven in the morning. Usually, Bokuto wakes up Akaashi or Tetsurou to join him for a morning jog just before the sun rises. The wall clock in the kitchen reads 7:30. Tetsurou figures he must be worn out from last night.</p><p>Tetsurou has thirty minutes before his boyfriend wakes up to make breakfast and mentally prepare himself for the end of his relationship. No big deal.</p><p>A door at the end of the hallway creaks open, and Akaashi walks into the kitchen.</p><p>“Good morning,” he greets Tetsurou.</p><p>They fall into their familiar routine. Kuroo cooks, Akaashi brews a pot of coffee and gathers the mugs from the cabinets. On a good day, he grabs the four personalized mugs that Bokuto brought home two months ago.</p><p>When Bokuto feels extra ambitious about reaching a new personal best, he just enjoys Tetsurou’s company as they eat and get ready for work.</p><p>“Something’s bothering you,” Akaashi states more than asks.</p><p>Tetsurou glances down the hall to check that both bedroom doors are still shut. He turns back to Akaashi and nods silently. There’s no point in trying to hide anything in this apartment.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>Tetsurou hesitates. On one hand, it could help to get a second opinion on the situation. On the other, he’s afraid that Akaashi’s rationality will agree with him. He nods again.</p><p>Akaashi pours two mugs of plain black coffee and brings them to the kitchen table. Tetsurou plates their food and sets it down as well. He takes a seat across from Akaashi.</p><p>“You remember that guy who was hanging out with Tsukki last night?”</p><p>Akaashi nods.</p><p>“He’s Tsukki’s best friend. As in, Tsukki’s <em> childhood best friend </em> who I didn’t even know about until he saved my life last night.” Tetsurou says.</p><p>He watches Akaashi’s eyes widen, but his friend nods for him to continue. Tetsurou can’t help the quirk of his lips before he begins the retelling of his conversation with Yamaguchi. Akaashi has always been a good listener.</p><p>Ten minutes later, Akaashi knows the full details of Testusrou’s conflict between doing the right thing and doing the selfish thing. Their plates and mugs are empty. The clock reads 7:55. Any minute now, their boyfriends could walk in on their conversation.</p><p>“You don’t know how Tsukishima will react,” Akaashi says after a few minutes of contemplation.</p><p>For Akaashi, it’s not even a question of whether Tetsurou should give the letters to Tsukishima. They both know he will.</p><p>“I mean, how could you <em> not </em> fall for…” Tetsurou pauses to lower his voice. “For Yamaguchi after a lifetime of friendship like that?”</p><p>“It’s a possibility, but Tsukishima will need to decide that for himself,” Akaashi says, “Just give him some space, and let him know where you stand.”</p><p>Before Tetsurou can respond, one of the bedroom doors swings open. Bokuto enters the kitchen wearing just his underwear and a faded t-shirt.</p><p>“Morning!” he cheers.</p><p>Tetsurou gets up from his seat and collects his and Akaashi’s dirty dishes. He mouths a quick “Thank you,” to Akaashi as Bokuto sits down at the table.</p><p>After he’s done washing and drying their dishes, Tetsurou walks back to his still closed bedroom door. He gently pushes his way in and closes it just as quietly. The alarm clock on his nightstand reads 8:02. He didn’t hear it ring, though.</p><p>“Tsukki?” Tetsurou whispers. “You up yet?”</p><p>Beneath the covers, Tsukishima lets out a muffled groan.</p><p>“<em> Your </em> friend is a bastard,” Tsukishima says.</p><p>Tetsurou fails to hold back a laugh. He knows that Tsukishima meant for that to come out much more bitter, but it’s hard to take that tone seriously when half his face is buried in the pillows. Tsukishima barely lifts his head to glare at Tetsurou, making him laugh harder.</p><p>He sits on the edge of the bed next to Tsukishima and peels back the covers. His hand lands on the back of Tsukishima’s bare thigh.</p><p>“How many shots did Bokuto get you to take?”</p><p>Tsukishima rolls over onto his back. Tetsurou starts to draw his hand back, but Tsukishima catches his wrist before he can. Their joined hands rest on Tsukishima’s hip.</p><p>“None,” Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “He just kept talking, so I kept drinking.”</p><p>Tetsurou smiles and leans forward to press a kiss to Tsukishima’s forehead. Then he plucks the glasses off the nightstand and carefully placed them in Tsukishima’s hand. Tsukishima’s half-hearted glare fades at the gesture.</p><p>“He’s your friend too, even if you won’t admit it,” Tetsurou grins. “I know you guys like to stay up watching those ancient earth documentaries together.”</p><p>He watches Tsukishima’s cheeks turn a faint shade of pink, and, although he won’t call it out, Tetsurou savors the quiet victory.</p><p>“Breakfast is ready,” Tetsurou says after a few moments of silence. “And Akaashi made coffee.”</p><p>He reluctantly lets go of Tsukishima’s hand to let him get out of bed so they can get ready for the day together. Tetsurou pulls his clothes out of the closet and attempts to comb through his hair. All the while, Tsukishima changes into his work clothes from his dedicated drawer in Tetsurou’s dressers.</p><p>Over the last year, Tetsurou had insisted on integrating Tsukishima into his home life, whether Tsukishima thought it was logical or not. It had started with buying a new toothbrush and making room in the bathroom cabinet for Tsukishima after his second overnight stay, and now Tsukishima has both work and casual clothes stowed away in one of Tetsurou’s middle drawers.</p><p>Breakfast is a quick ordeal. Inner turmoil and moral dilemmas aside, they still have to go to work today. Bokuto and Akaashi leave first, waving goodbye to the pair on their way out the door. With Bokuto leading the way, Akaashi shares one last look with Tetsurou and offers a small tight-lipped smile.</p><p>Just before Tsukishima and Tetsurou are set to leave the apartment, Tetsurou grabs the stack of letters from his nightstand drawer. He slips it into his jacket pocket and rushes toward the front door. Tsukishima stands by the door, checking the time on his new watch.</p><p>Usually, on days like these where they’re running late, Tetsurou makes a big show of dragging Tsukishima by the hand until they’re out of the building and going their separate ways. If Tsukishima is even close to missing his train, Tetsurou always offers to drive him to work. Today, he just locks the door behind them and walks beside Tsukishima.</p><p>Once outside, Tetsurou checks the time on his phone and takes Tsukishima’s hand in his for the short walk to his car in the parking lot. He makes sure no one is driving in or out of the entrance when they have to walk by it, then he pauses to check again for good measure.</p><p>Tetsurou can never be too careful now.</p><p>They listen to Tsukishima’s favorite morning radio host on the way to the museum. Tsukishima waits until the car is parked to finally call him out on his quiet nature.</p><p>“What’s bothering you?” he asks bluntly.</p><p>Tetsurou can’t help the sad smile when he turns to look at Tsukishima and reaches into his pocket.</p><p>“I need to give you something that’s going to change how you look at me,” he says.</p><p>Tsukishima raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Tetsurou can’t be holding more than five or six letters, but, right now, they feel heavy in his hand. He can see the gears turning in Tsukishima’s head as his eyes flicker from Tetsurou’s face to his hand gripped tight around the envelopes.</p><p>“First, I just want you to know that I love you,” Tetsurou says. “I love you so much, it should be embarrassing, but it’s not. I just do.”</p><p>He lets out an empty chuckle, but seeing Tsukishima’s concerned expression soften at his words is all the reassurance he needs to continue. He can do this.</p><p>He holds out the letters for Tsukishima to take.</p><p>“I met Yamaguchi last night, and he gave me these,” Tetsurou explains. “Before he gave them to me, he tried to send them to you. I think you should read them.</p><p>Tsukishima continues staring at him, but his face reveals nothing besides confusion. He takes the envelopes from Tetsurou. Tetsurou fights to keep his voice and hands steady.</p><p>“Whatever happens, I just want you to be happy,” he says.</p><p>“Tell me what’s going on first,” Tsukishima replies. “Why would Yamaguchi have you deliver some mail to me?”</p><p>“It’s not my place to say,” Tetusurou says, shaking his head. “I think you should read those first, and then we should talk.”</p><p>Tsukishima looks between Tetusrou and the letters again, eyeing both suspiciously. </p><p>“Fine,” Tsukishima says. “Thanks.”</p><p>Tetsurou watches Tsukishima get out of the car and waves goodbye. Tsukishima barely raises his hand to wave in return, and Tetsurou can’t blame him. He wants to call Tsukishima on his way to work and stay on the line as Tsukishima reads the letters, but he knows he can’t. This is something Tsukishima needs to do alone.</p><p>He waits until he parks in the office garage to let his smile fallout a long groan, burying his face in his hands.</p>
<hr/><p>At exactly 5:01 in the evening, Tadashi gets a phone call.</p><p>The fact that someone is calling him at this time isn’t necessarily weird, he thinks. But the fact that the caller is the same person he had just been thinking about is a little too convenient.</p><p>The screen lights up with an old picture of Tsukki from high school, staring back at the camera with the most comically unamused expression Tadashi was able to capture at the moment.</p><p>They had been in the middle of a study session when Tsukki’s older brother announced his arrival by bursting through the door to tell them about the new Jurassic Park movie in development. Tsukki always says it’s a mundane picture from a forgettable moment, but that’s precisely why Tadashi insists on using it for the contact photo.</p><p>Tsukki may not remember that day, but Tadashi will always remember it as the day he came to the conclusion that the crush on his best friend was much more serious than he thought.</p><p>Tadashi takes a deep breath and answers the call.</p><p>“Hey, Tsukki! What’s—”</p><p>“We need to talk.”</p><p>“—up.”</p><p>Tadashi clicks his tongue softly. Kuroo just had to be as kind and selfless as Tsukki said he was.</p><p>“Okay,” he says.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>Choose one:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>☐ <em>Kuroo Tetsurou</em></p><p>☐ <em>Yamaguchi Tadashi</em></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. freckle freckle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Choose one:</p>
<p>☐ Kuroo Tetsurou<br/>☑ Yamaguchi Tadashi</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ending 1 of 2</p>
<p>Also huge thanks to @tiffaniesblews for beta reading!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you ask Kuroo to give me your letters?” Tsukki asks point-blank.</p>
<p>Tadashi sighs, shaking his head. “No, I would never do that.”</p>
<p>“Then why did you give them to him?”</p>
<p>“Tsukki, if you read the letters then you know how intense my feelings for you were,” Tadashi says. “But I need you to know that I would <em> never </em> try to interfere with you and Kuroo. Especially after I met him last night.”</p>
<p>Tsukki stays quiet. As he waits for Tsukki to respond, Tadashi gets up from his seat at the kitchen table and begins walking. If he can’t control being thrown into this situation, he can at least keep his mind and body moving. Then again, Tadashi thinks, he was the one who started this mess. He continues talking to fill the silence on the call.</p>
<p>“I don’t think there’s anyone in the world besides your family who loves you more than us. So I gave him the letters to throw out, and he said you deserve to know about them. I couldn’t make that decision for him, so I just left early.”</p>
<p>“Would you have ever told me yourself?” Tsukki asks.</p>
<p>Tadashi takes a long pause. For years, Tadashi thought he <em> did </em> tell Tsukki how he felt. When he finally found the returned mail at his buried beneath a pile of old junk mail at his parents’ house during a weekend visit, he had been so sure he could tell Tsukki to his face. Perhaps knowing that Tsukki was already taken had given him the confidence to bring the letters to the bar last night. It would have been a lot easier to confess his feelings when he knew there would be a sure rejection.</p>
<p>When Tadashi speaks again, his throat feels dryer. The words force themselves out of his mouth before he can even consider a white lie.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t think I would have,” Tadashi admits. “I assumed that you never answered me because you don’t feel the same way and wanted to keep our friendship the same.”</p>
<p>As he did before, Tsukki remains silent. Tadashi figures he’s still processing. He doesn’t blame Tsukki.</p>
<p>“Like I said, I couldn’t bring myself to reopen old wounds after I met Kuroo,” Tadashi clarifies. “Tsukki, He really, <em> really </em> cares about you. He wouldn’t have given you those letters if he didn’t.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Tsukki says.</p>
<p>Tadashi hums to himself. He can’t see Tsukki’s face right now, but he imagines Tsukki looks deep in concentration. </p>
<p>“And what about you?” Tadashi asks.</p>
<p>Part of him is afraid that Tsukki is about to confirm what Tadashi already made peace with. After his talk with Kuroo last night, Tadashi has accepted that Tsukki may love Kuroo back. Another part of him is afraid that Tsukki will decide that Tadashi would be a safe, logical choice given their history.</p>
<p>As much as Tadashi loved Tsukki when he wrote those letters and still loves him now, he doesn’t want to be an afterthought. He doesn’t want to be a footnote in Tsukki’s happiness. The few seconds that Tsukki takes to respond are perhaps the longest seconds of Tadashi’s life.</p>
<p>Tadashi watches his reflection in the mirror hanging above his couch as he paces around his living room and sheepishly removes his hand from a loose thread on his sleeve. </p>
<p>“I should love him,” Tsukki finally answers with a heavy sigh.</p>
<p>This time, Tadashi takes a few seconds to collect his thoughts. Tsukki is taking a logical approach. To Tsukki, it should make sense to love Kuroo. From what he told Tadashi, they’ve been together for nearly a year. Maybe their anniversary has already passed. Maybe it’s coming up. Tadashi doesn’t remember the exact details. He just remembers his heart sinking into his stomach when Tsukki first told him about Kuroo.</p>
<p>Tadashi stops walking, facing away from the mirror, and lets out a heavy sigh.</p>
<p>“That’s not what I asked.”</p>
<p>Tadashi stops pacing and takes a seat on the couch. He can still hear Tsukki breathing softly on the line, so he’s positive that the call is still live. </p>
<p>As far as Tadashi knows, Tsukki has only been in one other serious relationship before. Tsukki had told him in passing one day during lunch less than a week after they graduated from college. Back then, Tadashi had cheered Tsukki on.</p>
<p>Given Tsukki’s tendency to close himself off from others, Tadashi was glad that Tsukki had finally let someone in. It still stung that Tsukki hadn’t considered that person could have been Tadashi after he sent those letters confessing his love, but he wanted to be happy for Tsukki. </p>
<p>Tadashi still wants to be happy for Tsukki at this moment. He wants to be happy <em> with </em> Tsukki, regardless of their relationship status.</p>
<p>“Are we still friends?” he asks instead of repeating his previous question.</p>
<p>Tsukki’s answer comes with a lighthearted scoff. “Obviously.”</p>
<p>Tadashi can feel his eyes watering before he can stop himself. He takes a moment to dab at them with the back of his sleeve and clears his throat. The last thing he needs to do right now is guilt Tsukki into comforting <em> him </em> during all of this.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to make you choose between Kuroo and me,” Tadashi says. </p>
<p>It would have been so easy to just say the words aloud and just let it hang over them as they processed this sudden shift in their dynamics. Tadashi was able to be honest with Kuroo last night—no, he needed to be honest with Kuroo. Why should he hold it back from the person who deserved the most honesty from him? </p>
<p>The sound of Tsukki sighing into the phone pulls Tadashi from his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Have you never heard of a forever stamp?”</p>
<p>Then again, Tsukki already knows what he needed to know. There’s no more hiding his feelings from Tsukki, not even if he tried. He breaks into a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Tsukki.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Simply put, Kei is exhausted.</p>
<p>Kuroo is understandably upset when Kei visits him after work. He doesn’t cry, but Kei knows it hurts more than Kuroo lets on. It hurts Kei, too. He’s giving up the only relationship he’s ever had that has the potential for a serious future together.</p>
<p>Kei thought he <em> did </em> love Kuroo until Kuroo confessed to him yesterday, but he knows better now. He knows that what he feels for Kuroo isn’t love. It has the potential to ease into a warm, comfortable love. He knows that Kuroo would have waited for him to fall in love. But that’s not fair to Kuroo. Even Kei knows that.</p>
<p>Judging from Kuroo’s deflated sigh when Kei finally rips off the bandage, Kuroo knows this too.</p>
<p>“I just want you to be happy,” Kuroo says, smiling. “That’s all I ever wanted for you.”</p>
<p>Kei pretends not to notice how it doesn’t even remotely reach his eyes. He unclasps the watch from his wrist, handing it over to Kuroo. When Kuroo didn’t reach for it, Kei sets it down on the bed between them. For once, Kuroo is the one averting <em> his </em>gaze. </p>
<p>“For what it’s worth, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Kei says. “You were...the most selfless partner I’ve ever had.”</p>
<p>At this, Kuroo looks up at him. Kei almost wishes he hadn’t made eye contact.</p>
<p>“One day, you’re going to give all your love and devotion to someone who won’t hesitate so much,” Kei says, sighing. “I’m sorry, Kuroo. You deserve…I’m sorry…”</p>
<p>Kei can feel himself frowning as he trails off. He wants Kuroo to understand how he would have finished that sentence. They watch each other with careful gazes, neither man willing to take the lead in this conversation anymore. Kei takes this as his cue to leave.</p>
<p>Just before he reaches the door, he hears Kuroo speak again.</p>
<p>“Can you just do me one favor?” Kuroo asks.</p>
<p>Kei nods. “Sure.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be so afraid to let Yamaguchi in,” Kuroo says. “He really loves you.”</p>
<p>The force with which Kei takes a sharp breath momentarily catches him off guard. He clears his throat in an attempt to cover it up.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Kuroo,” Kei says politely. “For everything.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tadashi has only seen post-breakup Tsukki once in his life. He hates seeing his friend retreat further from the world only to reappear just as distant as before. Post-breakup Tsukki acts as though he has never opened his mind to the possibility of sharing his happiness with another person before and insists that there are more important things to focus on than dating and relationships.</p>
<p>As his best friend who knows that Tsukki does, in fact, care about a select group of people, it frustrates Tadashi to no end. Tadashi lets Tsukki come to his apartment the day after he breaks up with Kuroo, but he doesn’t bring up his confession or the conversation they had on the phone afterward. That can wait.</p>
<p>In the first week, post-breakup Tsukki goes about business as he normally would. He goes to work, occasionally texts Tadashi, and goes straight home after work.</p>
<p>After the second week, Tadashi decides to let Tsukki come to him if he needs to vent, but he won’t discuss his feelings for Tsukki. He laid his cards on the table. If Tsukki wants to do anything about it, that’s on him.</p>
<p>It takes Tsukki just over a month to open up on his own. They’re lounging on opposite ends of Tadashi’s couch after dinner, their feet bumping against each other’s legs as they stretch out with their phones in hand, when Tsukki finally mentions Kuroo again.</p>
<p>“You didn’t break us up,” Tsukki says bluntly. “Kuroo and me, I mean.”</p>
<p>Confused, Tadashi lowers his phone from his face. “What makes you say that?”</p>
<p>He wants to add “<em> now </em>,” to that question. Tsukki’s serious stare would have frozen Tadashi to the spot if they were having this conversation back in college. But Tadashi is a different man now. He stares back at Tsukki and waits for Tsukki to answer him. </p>
<p>“In case you were feeling guilty,” Tsukki replies. “It’s not your fault.”</p>
<p>It’s not like this thought <em> hasn’t </em> occurred to him. After all, he <em> did </em> tell Kuroo he was in love with his boyfriend and gave Kuroo all the proof he needed. Tadashi is careful to keep his smile small and unassuming.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t blame you if you thought it was,” he says. “I don’t blame Kuroo if he thinks that, too.”</p>
<p>There, he said it. Now they can either talk about it like adults or go back to treading around the topic, never fully touching upon it. He expects Tsukki to brush it off.</p>
<p>He doesn’t expect Tsukki to shake his head.</p>
<p>“Kuroo knew the risks when he gave me your letters,” Tsukki says. “He was...nice, but we wouldn’t have lasted.”</p>
<p>Tadashi doesn’t respond to that. He doesn’t know what to say at the moment. Tsukki seems to take Tadashi’s stunned silence as a sign to move on. He picks up his phone and resumes scrolling through it as if nothing changed.</p>
<p>After a minute or so, Tadashi regains his composure. He should feel relieved right now, but he doesn’t. He wants to know why Tsukki doesn’t blame him.</p>
<p>Against his better judgment, Tadashi leans forward and yanks the phone out of Tsukki’s hands. </p>
<p>“Don’t do this again, Tsukki,” Tadashi says, cooly.</p>
<p>He’s a little surprised by how harsh his voice is, but it certainly got Tsukki’s attention. He doesn’t give Tsukki the chance to respond.</p>
<p>“Why do you give up as soon as things get tough? Why did you just decide to tell me I’m not to blame <em> now </em> of all times? If I’m not the reason you broke up with Kuroo then what <em> is </em> ? What kind of outcome were you hoping for when you won’t even <em> talk </em> about how you’re feeling? Do you really think that after all we’ve been through, I wouldn’t be able to handle the blame?”</p>
<p>Tadashi’s voice grows louder with each question. At some point, he had dropped the phone to crowd into Tsukki’s personal space. Tadashi realizes he’s gripping onto Tsukki’s sweater so tightly that he can see his knuckles turning white.</p>
<p>It’s a strange kind of rush, Tadashi thinks as he watches Tsukki’s expression transform from confusion to anger. His heart is beating way too fast but he <em> likes </em> it. Tsukki looks absolutely pissed off at him, and Tadashi realizes that this is what he wants. He wants Tsukki to be honest with him, even if it means being on the receiving end of his piercing glare.</p>
<p>“What about you? What did you think would happen when you told my boyfriend that you’re in love with me and gave him a written confession” Tsukki demands.</p>
<p>“So it <em> is </em>my fault!” Tadashi accuses. “Why couldn’t you just tell me? We’re not kids anymore, Tsukki. If you resent me for breaking up you and Kuroo, then just say it!”</p>
<p>They’re both breathing heavily now. Tsukki’s normally pale complexion tints a darker shade of red as he sits up, wrapping his hands around Tadashi’s wrists. Their faces are mere inches apart, and for a moment Tadashi thinks they’re going to get into an actual fight. He instinctively tightens his grip. He’s not planning on giving up when he’s this close to a breakthrough.</p>
<p>“Fine, Tadashi. You want me to blame you? It’s your fault Kuroo and I broke up,” Tsukki fires back.</p>
<p>“Was that so hard—”</p>
<p>“It’s only your fault because reading your letters made me realize how stupid I was for not letting you know how I felt back then,” Tsukki continues. “You spent all that time thinking I was at some unattainable level out of your reach, but I’m not.”</p>
<p>In his confusion, Tadashi’s fingers let go of Tsukki, but Tsukki’s hands maintain a firm grasp on him.</p>
<p>“What are you saying?” Tadashi asks cautiously.</p>
<p>“So I have to spell it out for you?”</p>
<p>Tsukki’s voice is growing louder, too. He’s never yelled at Tadashi like this before.</p>
<p>“I’ve wanted you for years, but you were the only one brave enough to actually try!” Tsukki exclaims. “Just when I start to get used to <em> not </em>wanting you, you dropped a live grenade into my relationship.”</p>
<p>Tadashi’s jaw drops. A million thoughts and memories race through his mind. He thinks it’s an attempt to analyze every moment, every text, every call—every interaction they’ve had since childhood—trying to pinpoint the exact moment they were both foolishly in love with each other. Then he realizes that moment may be the present.</p>
<p>“Are you fucking kidding me?” Tadashi finally spits out. “Are you telling me I spent all this time thinking I really knew you when really you’ve been <em> hiding </em> yourself from me?”</p>
<p>The words feel like venom on his tongue. He hasn’t yelled at Tsukki like this before either. Then, something changes in the air. Tadashi can’t quite tell <em> what </em>, but it makes Tsukki’s expression soften into a sly grin. It makes their breathing a little more amplified in Tadashi’s ears and it makes it harder to be angry with Tsukki.</p>
<p>“You’re the only one who I don’t have to hide from,” Tsukki says quietly.</p>
<p>“Prove it,” Tadashi says in a firm tone. “How do you feel about me right now?”</p>
<p>Instead of answering, Tsukki releases his wrists and moves his hands to frame Tadashi’s face. Tadashi’s eyes widen at the surprisingly delicate touch. Tsukki’s fingers are cold to the touch, but Tadashi can feel his face burning at the contact.</p>
<p>“Tell me to stop,” Tsukki warns.</p>
<p>Tadashi doesn’t. He lets Tsukki close the distance between them, crushing their lips together. At first, he lets Tsukki take the lead. It’s gentle and sweet until Tadashi takes over. His hands slide up Tsukki’s sweater until he reaches the collar, then he yanks Tsukki closer and straddles his lap.</p>
<p>With Tadashi taking the lead, their kisses become hungrier, more desperate to melt deeper into each other’s touch. His tongue slots between Tsukki’s lips perfectly and he’s met with little resistance. It’s like he’s pouring every glance, every unspoken word, every unread letter into Tsukki’s mouth to make him understand that Tadashi never truly stopped loving him. </p>
<p>He knocks Tsukki’s glasses off his face in the process, but Tsukki just runs his fingers through Tadashi’s hair in response.</p>
<p>Eventually, they pull away to catch their breaths. They’re both panting now. Tsukki’s face is just as red as Tadashi assumes his own face is. They stare at each other for a moment, neither finding the right words.</p>
<p>They break into laughter. Loud, unapologetic laughter as Tadashi picks up Tsukki’s glasses and slides them into place.</p>
<p>“You really are an idiot,” Tadashi teases.</p>
<p>Tsukki rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling and wrapping his arms around Tadashi’s waist.</p>
<p>“Shut up, Tadashi.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading!! Thanks again to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffaniesblews">@tiffaniesblews</a> for being an awesome beta reader!! She just recently posted another New Girl inspired Legend of Korra fic, and I highly recommend all of her fics!</p>
<p>When I started writing this, I thought it would be kind of like a straightforward fix-it fic for the original Sam/Jess storyline in season 5 of New Girl. But this isn’t exactly the same as New Girl, so I wrote two different endings.</p>
<p>Please note that there is no “true” ending or “alternate” ending. The order doesn’t matter here. Even if you were rooting for Yamaguchi, I hope you'll give the Kuroo ending a chance. If you were rooting for Kuroo, I hope you gave <em>this</em> ending a chance.</p>
<p>Thanks again to everyone who commented, left kudos, etc.!! I really enjoyed reading your analyses!!</p>
<p><a href="https://twitter.com/jijisdeliveries">Twitter</a> | <a href="https://lumosflies.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p>
<p>For more Haikyuu works inspired by Fall Out Boy songs/lyrics, check out <a href="https://twitter.com/hqfobweek">@HQFOBWeek</a> on Twitter: April 4-11, 2021</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. hurry hurry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Choose one:</p>
<p>☑ Kuroo Tetsurou<br/>☐ Yamaguchi Tadashi</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ending 2 of 2</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tetsurou is fine.</p>
<p>He tells this to Akaashi when he walks into the apartment alone and empty-handed. He doesn’t bother changing out of his work clothes right away. He drapes his jacket over the back of the couch and gets to work in the kitchen. Together, they prepare dinner over small talk that Akaashi delicately steers them away from any mention of Tsukishima.</p>
<p>Tetsurou wishes he could appreciate the courtesy, but it doesn’t help. He can’t stop thinking of Tsukishima any more than he can stop breathing.</p>
<p>He doesn’t think he’s been able to <em> stop </em> thinking about Tsukishima since the first day they met in the library, where Tsukishima had been rearranging the books in the nonfiction section out of annoyance at the poor summer intern who didn’t know better. Even though Tsukishima had less than politely told him to mind his business, Tetsurou knew it was too late. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get Tsukishima out of his mind after seeing the intense gaze he had set on the bookshelf. He hasn’t been able to stop thinking about him since that day.</p>
<p>Bokuto comes home when they’re nearly done cooking, and he starts setting the table for them. When he’s done, he helps Akaashi place the food on the table then pauses to take a look around the room. Tetsurou glances at the table setting—Bokuto had placed four sets of plates, cups, and utensils.</p>
<p>“Where’s Tsukki?” He asks. “I thought it was Planet Earth night.”</p>
<p>It’s an innocent question. Tetsurou knows that Bokuto couldn’t have known what was going on yet unless Akaashi told him. He’s honestly surprised that Akaashi <em> didn’t </em> tell him.</p>
<p>“About that…” Tetsurou begins. “You might want to sit down for this.”</p>
<p>Akaashi may be a good listener when Tetsurou is seeking advice, but Bokuto is also a good listener when Tetsurou just wants to vent.</p>
<p>Bokuto listens attentively throughout dinner, never once interrupting Tetsurou as he tells the same story he told Akaashi earlier that morning.</p>
<p>When their plates are empty and Tetsurou leans back in his seat with a tired sigh, Bokuto offers a sympathetic smile.</p>
<p>“That’s rough, buddy. I’m not gonna lie,” he says. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Although he fully intends to repeat that he’s fine, one look at the worry spread across Bokuto’s furrowed brow and watering eyes is enough to break him.</p>
<p>“No,” Tetsurou admits. “I’m not okay.”</p>
<p>A heavy silence falls over the tiny room. Tetsurou can’t blame them. What do you say when you find out your friend’s relationship could be falling apart at a moment’s notice and there’s nothing you can do about it?</p>
<p>Bokuto seems to know the answer to that when he breaks the silence.</p>
<p>“There are a few things I learned about Tsukki since you started dating,” Bokuto says, holding up his hand to count on his fingers. “One, I know that he actually likes the rest of us, no matter how much he pretends he hates us.”</p>
<p>Tetsurou chuckles. He knows this routine. Every time Tetsurou is on the verge of a breakup, Bokuto does his best to cheer him up with a list of reasons he’s better off without them. But when Bokuto believes the relationship will last, he tries to convince Tetsurou with a list of reasons not to give up.</p>
<p>“Two, Tsukki may not have said it yet, but that man is just as in love with you as you are with him,” Bokuto continues. “He has a perfectly good apartment all to himself that’s closer to his job, so he wouldn’t spend half the week here with you and your two roommates if he wasn’t falling in love with you.”</p>
<p>“Three, I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He gives you the same look Akaashi gives me when I’m talking about my day,” Bokuto says.</p>
<p>Akaashi nods in agreement and chimes in. “Tsukishima doesn’t express himself much, but he does get a little softer around you and <em> only </em> you.”</p>
<p>“Finally, I know that Tsukki doesn’t like the shirt I got him,” Bokuto sighs. “There are people who get bird shirts and people who don’t.”</p>
<p>Upon hearing this, Tetsurou has to look down at his empty plate. He wanted to avoid hurting his friend’s feelings by telling him about Tsukishima’s distaste for his birthday present.</p>
<p>“But that doesn’t even matter because he loves <em> you </em> enough to accept it from <em> me, </em> even if he hates it.”</p>
<p>Tetsurou’s smile feels more bittersweet than anything. He wants to believe his friends’ observations are true, but some part of him can’t stop the doubt from growing exponentially inside of him.</p>
<p>“Thanks, guys,” he says as he gets up from his seat. “I know this might sound like a cry for help—and I promise you it’s not—I think I need to be alone for a bit and watch videos of dogs taking care of the kids that older dogs used to take care of.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Simply put, Kei has had the longest day of his life.</p>
<p>His boyfriend of nearly one year had just dropped a live grenade in their relationship that was meant to reach him before he even met Tetsurou.</p>
<p>As a museum curator, he knows he should be able to appreciate an artifact from the past. He should be able to see the finer details and raw emotion that goes into documenting a given place in time.</p>
<p>That should include Yamaguchi’s letters.</p>
<p>Part of him wonders what would have happened if he received Yamaguchi’s letters in the mail while they were still in college. Yamaguchi was his closest friend and confidant for most of his life. It would have made sense to reciprocate those feelings back then. It <em> should </em> have made sense.</p>
<p>But the past doesn’t matter to Kei right now. By the time he’s walking out of the museum, he comes to a conclusion. </p>
<p>Yamaguchi picks up after the first three rings.</p>
<p>“Hey, Tsukki! What’s—”</p>
<p>“We need to talk,” Kei cuts him off.</p>
<p>There’s no use in beating around the bush, Kei thinks. </p>
<p>“—up.”</p>
<p>He can hear Yamaguchi clicking his tongue.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Yamaguchi says.</p>
<p>“Did you ask Kuroo to give me your letters?” Kei asks point-blank.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi sighs. “No, I would never do that.”</p>
<p>“Then why did you give them to him?”</p>
<p>“Tsukki, if you read the letters then you know how intense my feelings for you were,” Yamaguchi says. “Hell, they’re still intense. But I need you to know that I would <em> never </em> try to interfere with you and Kuroo. Especially after I met him last night.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think there’s anyone in the world besides your family who loves you more than us,” he continues. “So I gave him the letters to throw out, and he said you deserve to know about them. I couldn’t make that decision for him, so I just left early.”</p>
<p>Kei nods, momentarily forgetting that Yamaguchi can’t see him.</p>
<p>“Would you have ever told me yourself?” Kei asks.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi takes a long pause. When he speaks again, his voice sounds tight, like he’s holding himself back again.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t think I would have,” Yamaguchi admits. “I assumed that you never answered me because you don’t feel the same way and wanted to keep our friendship the same.”</p>
<p>“Like I said, I couldn’t bring myself to reopen old wounds after I met Kuroo. Tsukki, He really, <em> really </em> cares about you. He wouldn’t have given you those letters if he didn’t.”</p>
<p>It’s Kei’s turn to hold back a wince. He remembers that Kuroo is probably waiting for a call from him, too. Kuroo, who elbowed his way into Kei’s life just over a year ago and became such a staple in Kei’s life that he can’t imagine returning to his old solitary routines, had put Kei first this morning. Kuroo <em> always </em> put Kei first.</p>
<p>Kuroo didn’t even have to read the letters to know how intense Yamaguchi’s feelings had been when he wrote them. He still gave Kei his blessing to walk away from a year of the most serious relationship in his life just to be with Yamaguchi.</p>
<p>“I know,” Kei says, nodding again. “He’s….he really loves me.”</p>
<p>Yamaguchi hums in acknowledgment. His voice is steady as he asks, “And what about you?”</p>
<p>On the surface, it’s an innocent question. But Kei knows better. He knows that Yamaguchi is probably pacing around his living room right now and picking at the loose threads on his sweater. He’s probably running a hand through his hair and trying not to look at his reflection in the mirror hanging over the couch.</p>
<p>Kei knows that this is a loaded question that they both already know the answer to.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Yamaguchi,” Kei sighs, shaking his head.</p>
<p>After a few seconds of silence, Yamaguchi lets out a heavy sigh. “I know, Tsukki.”</p>
<p>They stay on the line for another minute without speaking. Kei sits down on the museum entrance steps and stretches his legs across several of them. From what he can hear, Yamaguchi has stopped pacing and settled onto his couch. There are no hints of his voice breaking when Yamaguchi finally speaks again. Kei has to give him credit for keeping his composure this well for a guy who was just rejected five years later.</p>
<p>“Are we still friends?” he asks.</p>
<p>For the first time that day, Kei feels himself smiling before he can stop it. “Obviously.”</p>
<p>A soft rustling on the other end of the line tells Kei that Yamaguchi must be wiping at his face with the back of his sleeve. Yamaguchi attempts to cover it with a laugh.</p>
<p>“Don’t go feeling bad for me, now. I’ll be okay,” Yamaguchi says. “You better hold onto Kuroo, though. He’s definitely a keeper and any guy would be lucky to have him.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Kei huffs in amusement.</p>
<p>“Now when I hang up, you better go running into his arms and confess your love for him before I do,” Yamaguchi teases. “I’m kind of a hopeless romantic, you know.”</p>
<p>Kei rolls his eyes, but his tone has no bite as he replies, “Shut up, Yamaguchi.”</p>
<p>Yamaguchi laughs again. “Sorry, Tsukki!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kei runs into Bokuto on his way to Kuroo’s apartment. Bokuto’s hands are full of trash and recycling bags.</p>
<p>“Tsukki,” he greets Kei. “You’re back.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Kei nods back at him. “Is Kuroo home?”</p>
<p>Bokuto nods. When Kei starts to walk past him, Bokuto sidesteps into his path, effectively blocking off the rest of the hallway. Although his smile is bright, it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. His stance is wide and stiff, and Kei is grateful that he’s not here to get on Bokuto’s bad side.</p>
<p>“Kuroo’s one of the best guys I know,” Bokuto states.</p>
<p>Kei nods again. “I know.”</p>
<p>“And he may seem like he has a lot of love for everyone, but what most people don’t see is that he’s still only human,” Bokuto continues. “He only has so many pieces of himself to give to others just to make them happy.”</p>
<p>“What are you saying?” Kei asks.</p>
<p>“I’m just saying you should know how lucky you are that he gave you this biggest piece of his heart without a single question,” Bokuto says. </p>
<p>“I know,” Kei repeats. “That’s why I’m here.”</p>
<p>Bokuto takes one last look at Kei, then steps aside. Bokuto’s smile finally reaches his eyes and his posture relaxes. Bokuto reverts to his usual cheerful demeanor.</p>
<p>“The door’s unlocked,” he calls over his shoulder.</p>
<p>When Kei enters the apartment, Akaashi is sitting on the couch with a book in his hands. They nod at each other in greeting as Kei removes his shoes, but Akaashi doesn’t say anything. He just raises the book to face level, concealing himself from Kei. Kei can’t say he blames him.</p>
<p>As he knocks on Kuroo’s door, he can hear Kuroo turning down the volume of some video on his laptop. Kuroo’s voice fills the hallway before he even opens the door.</p>
<p>“Guys, I told you I’m <em> fine— </em>”</p>
<p>Kuroo stands before him in one of his old college hoodies and his hair is somehow even more mussed than it was this morning.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Kei says. “Can I come in?”</p>
<p>The door swings open further, and Kei walks over to the bed. Kuroo closes the door behind them and sits across from him.</p>
<p>“I’m not gonna lie. I’m really nervous right now so I’m gonna ask you an innocuous question,” Kuroo says, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. “Did you get over your hangover okay?”</p>
<p>“I did,” Kei says. “What you did today...that was the most selfless thing anyone has ever done for me.”</p>
<p>Kuroo sucks in a sharp breath. Kei waches him begin to slouch into the sweatshirt as if trying to make himself smaller.</p>
<p>“But if there was ever a time for Yamaguchi and me, it’s in the past,” Kei says.</p>
<p>At this, Kuroo watches him carefully. Kei scoots closer, reaching for one of Kuroo’s hands.</p>
<p>“Did you know that I only let two people call me ‘Tsukki?’” Kei asks.</p>
<p>Kuroo shakes his head.</p>
<p>“One is because I can’t stop him. He gave me that nickname when we were just kids. I couldn’t stop him then, and I can’t stop him now,” Kei explains.</p>
<p>“Yamaguchi,” Kuroo says quietly.</p>
<p>“I let the other person use that name because...I’m honestly a little scared of how much I liked it when he slipped up and called me ‘Kei.’”</p>
<p>Kei watches Kuroo’s curious expression melt into a soft smile. He grips Kuroo’s hand a little tighter.</p>
<p>“I used to be scared of a lot of things that came so naturally to you—to most normal people in relationships,” Kei says. “But you make me feel like it’s not so bad to let someone get that close to me.”</p>
<p>“And I’m sorry for putting you through this shitshow today,” Kei sighs.</p>
<p>Kuroo doesn’t respond. Rather, he doesn’t respond with words. He places a gentle hand beneath Kei’s chin and tilts his head. Kei leans into the kiss, but he lets Kuroo take the lead. Kuroo’s hands move to slide down his back and rest at his hips, tugging him closer to Kuroo’s body. Kei hums his approval against Kuroo’s lips and reaches behind him to thread his fingers through Kuroo’s hair.</p>
<p>When they finally pull away, Kei can feel every heavy breath on his lips. Kuroo rests his forehead against his and smiles again. Kei feels the tear droplets before he sees them forming in the creases of Kuroo’s eyes. He slides a hand over to wipe them away with his thumb. He keeps it curled around Kuroo’s cheek.</p>
<p>“I love you, Kei,” Kuroo says softly. “I love you so damn much.”</p>
<p>Despite the blushing Kei can feel coming on, Kei smiles back at him. </p>
<p>“I love you, Tetsurou.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Two weeks later, Kei finds himself in the driver’s seat of Tetsurou’s car. He doesn’t drive often—especially since he first moved into the city for work—but he prides himself in still being the safest driver in his family.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to do this?” Tetsurou asks him from the passenger seat.</p>
<p>“Positive,” Kei answers.</p>
<p>“You know, you don’t have to prove anything,” Tetsurou chuckles. “I’m not that scared of scaring you off anymore.”</p>
<p>Kei rolls his eyes. “I know I don’t <em> have </em> to do this.”</p>
<p>Tetsurou laughs again, leaning back in his seat. “Miyagi looks really nice this time of year.”</p>
<p>With the empty road stretching for miles ahead of them, Kei spares a glance to the side at his boyfriend taking in the early autumn scenery. He’s lucky, he thinks—no, he <em> knows </em> he’s lucky to have Tetsurou in his life.</p>
<p>Kei chooses to park on the street instead of the driveway when they arrive at his childhood home. His mother’s car is already parked in the first spot, and Akiteru should be arriving any minute to take the remaining spot in the driveway.</p>
<p>When he turns to take off his seatbelt, he finds Tetsurou watching him with the same amused glint in his eyes that he’s had since they first met.</p>
<p>“What?” Kei asks.</p>
<p>Tetsurou just smiles and raises his phone to snap a picture of Kei. He holds the phone between them so Kei can watch him add the picture to his Instagram story. Kei doesn’t think it’s particularly flattering or interesting.</p>
<p>He’s just staring at Tetsurou behind the camera with a confused expression with his mother’s house in the background. The only eye-catching aspect of the photo Kei can think of is his shirt. A black button-up shirt with small white owls printed across the fabric is barely visible beneath his corduroy jacket.</p>
<p>Tetsurou selects the option to add text and types “Moonshine,” followed by about a dozen heart emojis. Kei has to laugh. It’s a genuine, shoulder-shaking laugh as he half-heartedly shoves Tetsurou in the shoulder.</p>
<p>“You’re an idiot.”</p>
<p>Tetsurou grins back at him. “Love you, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading!! Thanks again to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffaniesblews">@tiffaniesblews</a> for being an awesome beta reader!!</p>
<p>Please note that there is no “true” ending or “alternate” ending. The order doesn’t matter here. I think Tsukishima could love both Kuroo and Yamaguchi in different ways, so I wanted to explore that option. Even if you were rooting for Yamaguchi, I hope you gave this ending a chance. If you were rooting for Kuroo, I hope you'll give the Yamaguchi ending a chance.</p>
<p>Thanks again to everyone who commented, left kudos, etc.! I really enjoyed reading your analyses!!</p>
<p><a href="https://twitter.com/jijisdeliveries">Twitter</a> | <a href="https://lumosflies.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p>
<p>For more Haikyuu works inspired by Fall Out Boy songs/lyrics, check out <a href="https://twitter.com/hqfobweek">@HQFOBWeek</a> on Twitter: April 4-11, 2021</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>